everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zebulon Guerin
Zebulon Guerin is the son of Guerini and Pintiane from Prince Guerini by the Chevalier de Mailly. He is the cousin of Orphée Chevalier. Info Name: Zébulon Guérin Age: 14 Parent's Story: Prince Guerini Alignment: Royal Roommate: Orphée Chevalier Secret Heart's Desire: To fight against the giants and win over a beautiful princess. My "Magic" Touch: I have a helmet with a carbuncle that protects me. Plus I'm very physically strong. Storybook Romance Status: I'm kinda shy around girls, so I don't have a girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to let my curiosity get the better of me, and I'm often butting into people's business. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's a great class to learn things to prepare me for my quest. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. Some of the kids in here make fun of me for being fat. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Orphée. Character Appearance Zebulon is above average height, with blond hair and green eyes. He wears a crimson jacket over a black shirt and black and red striped pants. On his face are glasses. He is overweight. Personality Zebulon is a kind, good-natured young man who loves swordfighting. He is very physically strong and likes to test it out by arm wrestling. He has a strong curiosity and can be very nosy at times, sometimes asking questions that people don't want to answer. Biography Hello! My name is Zebulon Guerin. I'm the son of Prince Guerini. I'll tell you the story since you're probably not familiar with it. My grandfather had captured a wild man on a hunting trip, and my father Guerini freed him. Fearing repercussions, he fled the kingdom. On the way, the servants tried to kill him and steal his riches. He was rescued by a knight named Alcée, who was under the protection of a fairy, and the two traveled together. They entered the service of King Godefroi, and they fell in love with the king's daughters. The jealous courtiers tried to rid the two knights by sending them to battle the giants. Guerini and Alcée were given lances and helmets with carbuncles by the fairy to fight the giants. The two of them fought a long and hard battle against the giants, but managed to defeat them. They freed the giants' hostages and returned with the giants' heads. Guerini married the king's older daughter Pintiane, while Alcée married the king's younger daughter Eleuthrie. I am quite happy with my father and mother. I have all four of my grandparents, and I'm close with all of them. I also have an older sister named Médora, who is sixteen. She goes to a different school from me, and is going to be a Princess Charming in some other fairy tale. I, on the other hand, am going to be the next Prince Guerini. My cousin Orphée is going to be the next Alcée. Me and Orphée are going to school together, and he's rooming with me! I'm very close with my cousin Orphée. We do everything together. We practice our swordfighting, go hunting, play video games, eat food, and lots of other stuff. He's very excited about going on a quest with me. Both of us are Royals since we're both looking forward to our destiny. Both of us have great destinies - we get to go on adventures, fight giants, and marry princesses. I'm a very curious fellow, sometimes to the point of being nosy. I feel like I tend to barge into spaces that I'm not supposed to be in since I feel like I have to know everything. It's been like that since I was a kid, when I kept pestering my sister to go in her room so I could see what was in there. If Dad ends up bringing home a wild man (which I know he will someday), I'd like to get to know him and see what he's like. Of course, I'll end up fleeing him, and Dad will probably get mad at me. But I think the wild man would appreciate being free so he can wander the woods as he pleases. Despite being fat, I try to stay physically active. As I've said, I like swordfighting and horseback riding. I also like swimming, water polo, tennis, baseball, and of course, wrestling. I especially like arm wrestling since I always practice it with Orphée. I usually win since I have bigger arms than he does, but Orphée doesn't mind. He's always a good sport. I'm not much of a people person. I'm pretty shy, and it can be a little hard to open up to others. I'm not in any clubs or teams, and I tend to keep away from most other students. Orphée is very understanding and he helps me make friends while I'm here. Trivia *Zebulon's surname refers to his father Prince Guerini. *Zebulon has a pet female carbuncle named Aigue-Marine. (In this case, a carbuncle is a small, furry mythical creature with a gemstone on its forehead.) *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Chris Patton. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Knights Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French